What if Meg, Joe and Jess didn't die and they live happily ever after
by Farahis
Summary: We all know that Meg is killed by Crowley, Jo died in the explosion and the yellow-eyed demon killed Jess but what if, they are still alive and having picnic every weekend with Castiel, Dean and Sam?


**What if Meg, Joe and Jess didn't die and they live happily ever after with Castiel, Dean and Sam respectively?**

**CHAPTER 1**

_ Demon Meg: Cas…._

_ Cas: Please, don't die. (_Speaking emotionlessly)

Castiel puts her head onto his lap. Meg is dying after being stabbed by Crowley.

_ Demon Meg: I don't think I can hold it any longer. You have to let me go._

_ Cas: No way. I can do this. I will save you Meg._

_ Demon Meg: But you will die trying…_

_ Cas: Then we will die together._

Castiel touches her forehead with his index finger and a bright light comes out from them. Castiel is screaming in pain. He never felt that kind of horrible pain before. Suddenly, everything goes totally silent, no sound of dog barking, no sound of cars, no everything. Castiel is still holding Meg.

_ Cas: Oh Meg…. _

_ Meg: Cas…_

_ Cas: Meg, you're alive. _

_ Meg: What happen? Why do I feel exhausted? _

_ Cas: I have saved you. You were stabbed by Crowley. I guess, you have become a human now._

_ Meg: I don't understand… I was a demon two minutes ago. _

Castiel helps Meg to stand up. He puts his arm around her shoulder and she puts her arm around his waist.

_ Meg: Oh I would love to receive any knife stabs or gun shots again. _(Laughing)

_ Cas: Not funny, Meg. You have to be more careful now. I will protect you. I will be your guardian angel from now on. You cannot die under my protection. I will take care of you. I love you._

_ Meg: Oh Cas… you truly love me, don't you? I know that you've always wanted to try the pizza man's line._

Castiel stares at Meg with no facial expression like always. But he knows, deep in his heart, his angel heart, he really cares for that woman.

_ Cas: Do you accept my delivery?_

_ Meg: I do!_

They kiss and hug each other in the middle of the street.

**CHAPTER 2**

Sam and Dean are sitting together and doing their research on the case they are working on when suddenly they hear the sound of an angel's wing flaping.

_ Sam and Dean: Cas!_

_ Sam: and Meg…?_

_ Cas: Dean, Sam. _

_ Dean: I thought you were dead, Meg. We saw you were stabbed by Crowley._

_ Castiel: Yes and I resurrected her and now she is a human._

_ Sam and Dean: What?_

_ Sam: Oh my God, this is great! This is good news! Dean?_

_ Dean: I have doubts. How could you prove to us that you are now a human, Meg?_

_ Meg: Pass me the holy water._

Sam gives Meg the flask on the table and then slashes her arm with Castiel's angel blade.

_Meg: See? No black smoke. I am a human_.

Sam hugs Meg.

_ Cas: I'm planning to let her to live with us. Heaven doesn't really need me anymore. Maybe just once in a while. Our Father has come home. _

_ Dean: What if Crowley comes for her? We can't fight him and other black eyed monsters alone._

_ Castiel: Just pray to me and I will come to you. Now, take care of my little angel. I have work to do._

Castiel flies without in a blink of an eye, as usual.

_ Meg: So what should we do now? How is Jo, Dean?_

_ Dean: She is fine. Thanks for asking. We will get married this summer._

_ Meg: I am so happy for you! Glad to hear that! I hope I will get the same opportunity someday._

_ Dean: Thanks. So you guys are really serious in this matter?_

_ Meg: Actually, I have feelings towards Cas since before I was a human. My demon heart wanted to see him suffer but I don't know why I always didn't have the guts to do any harm on him. Then, I've started to realize that I care about him. But I was a demon then and he was an angel_

Sam just came out of the kitchen, bringing three bottles of light beers. He gives a bottle to Dean and Meg.

_Sam: We are happy to have you guys back together. Maybe you and Cas can join us this weekend. We can do some picnic. I miss our moment as family._

_ Meg: Jess will be there?_

_ Sam: Yes, of course, this is her idea actually (laughing)._

_ Meg: Alright, I will tell Cas about this._

Suddenly, Cas appears.

_Cas: I will go. We will go._

_ Dean: Shoot! Cas, don't do that! You can give me a heart attack!_

**CHAPTER 3**

Meg and Castiel sit at the end of the bed in their room.

_Meg: Cas, do you think the thing between us will work?_

_ Cas: Why do you ask such question?_

_ Meg: Well, I am a human now and you are an angel. _

_ Cas: My vessel has become a part of me. He wants you too. We can be together. Plus, I can become human anytime I want. It depends on my faith. Once I've lost it, I'll become a human, just like you. Is that what you want?_

_ Meg: I just want us to be happy like Sam and Dean._

_ Cas: I'll give you whatever you want. Just don't worry. We can be as happy as them or even happier._

Castiel wipes the tears falling on Meg's cheek and kisses her_._

**CHAPTER 4**

Dean drives his Black Chevy Impala with Jo next to him and Meg at the back seat while Jess is sitting next to Sam in his Black Dodge Charger. They arrive at the picnic spot. Suddenly Castiel appears as usual. Meg kisses him. The others are taking the stuff out of the car.

_Meg: I don't remember that being a human is so beautiful. You have feelings towards everything and you can think about other thing than killing and holding grudge._

_ Cas: How I wish I can feel the same. _

_ Dean: Yeah Cas. I hope you can work more on your facial expression (laughing)._

_ Sam: Dean, seriously?_

_ Dean: What?_

_ Jo: Cas, ignore him. So any good news, guys?_

_ Sam: Jess and I are getting married this summer._

_ Jo: Oh my God! Congratulations! Another Winchester has made the right move (laughing)._

Jo hugs Jess and Sam.

_Jo: I think we should celebrate this. _

Jo takes a bottle of champagne and makes a toss.

_Jo: To us!_

_ Everyone: To us!_

_ Cas: I have to go._

_ Dean: Where are you going Cas? Come on, we have just arrived._

_ Cas: I am needed in Heaven right now. See you guys later. I will be back, how do you people call it, A.S.A.P._

Cas kisses Meg and flies away.

_Jess: Wow….. What a busy guy he is, huh?_

_ Meg: and that is how you feel if you are dating an angel. Just like that, he flies away._

Everybody laughs and continue enjoying their time together without having to worry about the apocalypse anymore.


End file.
